1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a closure device and more particularly to a closure for closing plastic bags or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of closures have been provided for closing the bunched end of a plastic bag or the like. Perhaps the most common type of closure is the twist tie type which consists of a thin wire embedded in an elongated strip of plastic or paper. While the twist ties are generally satisfactory and are fairly easy to use, the twist ties are easily dislodged from the bag and therefore do not provide a secure closure.
Another type of common closure is the "saw blade" type which is comprised of an elongated flat plastic member having an opening at one end thereof and a plurality of serrated teeth at the other end thereof which are adapted to be received in the opening at the other end of the device. These type of closures are more difficult to use and are not believed to provide a positive closure for the bag.
Other types of bag closures are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,997,943; 4,306,745; 4,835,820; 4,871,265; 4,887,835; 4,951,362; 5,109,576 and 5,199,794. All of the prior art closure devices are believed to suffer one or more shortcomings whether those shortcomings be convenience of use, durability, positive lock, expense, etc.